Sous la poussière du grenier
by Kathleen-Holson
Summary: Sherlock a perdu un pari. John est allergique à la poussière. Et les deux hommes doivent mettre de l'ordre dans le grenier du 221B... Ce qui ne s'annonce pas comme une mince affaire... - Partie 2 de "Une autre idée du bonheur"
1. Un stupide pari

_Bonjour, lecteur de mon cœur :)  
_

_Merci de ton passage sur cette nouvelle fanfic qui je l'espère saura te ravir ! _

_Un petit message à **lovelylily** : Merci pour TOUTES tes reviews, je suis super touchée. Dommage que tu n'aies pas de compte ici, sinon je t'aurai répondu personnellement ! J'espère que ce nouvel écrit saura te convaincre ;)_

_N'hésitez pas à me communiquer vos impressions, je serai ravie de vous répondre !_

_Bien à vous, _

_KH_

_PS : j'ai ouvert un profil AO3 pour ceux qui préfèrent cette plateforme. Mon ID est le même, ôtez simplement le tiret entre 'Kathleen' et 'Holson' ;)  
_

**Bêta Reader : **_Lou Rose_

**Résumé : **_Sherlock a perdu un pari. John est allergique à la poussière. Et les deux hommes doivent mettre de l'ordre dans le grenier du 221B... Ce qui ne s'annonce pas comme une mince affaire..._

**Disclaimer :** _Le monde merveilleux de la série Sherlock ainsi que ses personnages tout à fait adorables ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas._**  
**

* * *

« Sherlock ! »

Il ouvre les yeux et tourne la tête en direction du son. La voix du médecin est lointaine, mais néanmoins puissante. John l'appelle depuis l'étage. Mais que-_fait_-il à l'étage ?

_Oh non._

L'ignorer. L'ignorer est la meilleure solution. S'il l'ignore, John se lassera, avec un peu de chance oubliera, et le laissera _Penser_ en paix. Il referme ses paupières tranquillement, repositionne ses doigts. _Inspiration. Expiration. _Le calme. _Parfait_. Le vide. _Familier_. La porte du Palais se dessine. Noire, de bois. Le heurtoir de laiton. _Incliné._ Les trois chiffres d'un doré rassurant. La lettre. Sherlock sourit. Il tend la main, prêt à l'ouvrir. _Inspiration. Expir..._

« Sherlock ! Cesse de m'ignorer ! Ça ne se passera pas comme _ça_ et tu le _sais _! »

_John._ La porte se désintègre. Le détective soupire. Sa voix. _Irritante_.

Le parquet grince. Le bruit étouffé des chaussettes contre le plancher. John se déplace. Il vient à lui. Sa voix, de nouveau. John grommelle. _Pas bon_. Les escaliers. La troisième marche qui grince, elle aussi. Il descend. Et bientôt il est là, son odeur – du thé, du savon, de la poussière, _beaucoup de poussière,_ et son parfum. Boisé - s'empare de son système respiratoire, le sature. _Enivrant._

« Sherlock, tu as promis de venir m'aider... » Fait John, légèrement lassé.

Il ouvre les yeux. Son colocataire est là, devant lui, son avant-bras droit – _dénudé, ses manches relevées_ – appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte du salon. Le soleil envoie ses rayons sur lui, depuis la fenêtre, jouant avec lui dans un clair-obscur envoûtant. La forme éclairée de la fenêtre se dessine sur la moitié gauche de son visage. Quelques poils blonds de sa barbe naissante brillent d'un éclat doré. Le soleil illumine des fines particules, virevoltant devant ses iris. _Bleus. _Spectacle fascinant. John détourne le regard. Il se passe la langue machinalement sur les lèvres. _Embarras_. Il se racle la gorge nerveusement. _A noter : ne pas le détailler plus de sept secondes._

Il ouvre la bouche, prêt à parler, mais soudain son visage se déforme en une grimace. _La poussière. _Il éternue bruyamment, cachant son appendice nasal dans la pliure de son coude. _Médical._

« Sherlock. » Sa voix est légèrement déformée par l'éternuement. « S'il te plaît. »

« Techniquement, je ne t'ai pas _promis_ de venir t'aider. »

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

« Non, tu n'as pas _promis._ Mais tu as _perdu_ un pari. Cela revient au même. »

« Non. » Objecte le brun, « Je n'ai pas donné mon consentement. Je _subis_, c'est différent. »

« Eh bien, ça t'apprendra à te surestimer, _Monsieur-j'ai-le-plus-gros-melon-de-la-Terre-entière _! Allez, lève-toi, qu'on en finisse...» Dit-il en tendant la main à son ami.

_Maudit soit ce fichu pari !_ John a raison. Ca lui apprendra. Non pas à se surestimer. Mais à parier des choses aussi stupides.

x

Il y a quelques jours, John exaspéré par l'absence de culture générale de son ami, avait sous-entendu que les connaissances de ce-dernier en matière d'astronomie ne dépassaient pas celles d'un enfant de 10 ans. Vexé, le détective n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui rétorquer qu'il pouvait aisément compléter un exercice de ce niveau – La _Sainte Science de la Déduction_ à elle seule serait suffisante pour réussir –.

John l'avait pris au mot.

Le soir même, il était revenu muni d'un cahier de vacances destiné aux enfants en fin d'école primaire. Le provoquant, le blond avait réussi à l'engager dans un pari : s'il réussissait l'exercice, John devrait faire tout ce que le brun voulait pendant une semaine sans broncher. S'il échouait, il devrait aider son colocataire à ranger le grenier. – Le blond voulait faire de la place pour commencer à stocker ses propres affaires là-haut - .

« Alors... Est-ce-que le _grand_ Sherlock Holmes va réussir ?... » Avait dit John en secouant le cahier de vacances au-dessus de sa tête. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et sa bouche s'étirait en un grand sourire, dévoilant ses petites dents blanches. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus jeune comme ça. _Insouciant_. Sherlock s'était dit qu'il devrait le rendre plus souvent insouciant. C'était agréable à regarder.

« Oh aller, donne-moi ce fichu torchon !... » Avait marmonné le brun en lui arrachant le cahier rageusement. Sa mauvaise humeur avait arraché un gloussement à son meilleur ami. _Vraiment plus jeune._

Il avait feuilleté le cahier à la recherche du chapitre sur l'astronomie. Le premier exercice : un texte à trous. Voilà qui ne s'annonçait pas trop difficile. De toute façon rien n'était insurmontable avec l'aide de la Sainte Science de la Déduction.

Décidé à donner une bonne leçon à son colocataire, Sherlock s'était installé à la petite table du salon, suivi de près par John. Repoussant les vieux dossiers d'enquêtes que Lestrade lui avait donné, il avait étalé consciencieusement le cahier de vacances devant lui. Réajustant sa position sur sa chaise, il avait senti le souffle du médecin, qui le surveillait, derrière lui. _Perturbant._ L'occultant pour mieux se concentrer, il s'était penché sur l'exercice. _Bien_.

_« La Terre tourne autour du... »_ _Soleil_. Facile. John le lui avait appris au début de leur relation.

_« La Lune tourne autour de... » La Terre._ N'importe quel imbécile pouvait s'en rendre compte, pas besoin d'ouvrir un manuel d'astronomie pour cela.

_« Mars est aussi appelée la planète... »._ _Mars ?_ Il y avait une planète Mars ?! Déduction. Logique. Archives. Collège. Cours de latin – _ennuyeux_ –. _Mars, dieu romain de la guerre. Alter-égo d'Arès, dieu grec de la guerre. Guerre. Combat. Sang. Symbolique : Rouge._ Bonne réponse, au grand dam du médecin qui laissait échapper un petit soupir de frustration dans son dos. _Bien fait, Impertinent !_

_« L'étoile du Berger est l'autre nom de la planète... » Quoi ?_ Mais une étoile ne pouvait pas _être_ une planète ! Et puis d'ailleurs, quels étaient les noms des autres planètes ? Stop. Reprendre son calme. Garder le contrôle. _Inspiration. Expiration._ Déduction. _Noms connus : Terre, Mars. Hypothèse : les planètes ont des noms romains. Faunus, dieu protecteur des bergers. Réponse attendue : Faunus._ Et il avait griffonné rapidement ses déductions en réponse.

La réaction de son colocataire ne s'était pas faite attendre. Il avait poussé un petit cri vainqueur et avait savouré sa victoire toute la soirée, laissant son ami bouder en position fœtale sur son fauteuil. La Sainte Science de la Déduction avait _failli._ Et il avait perdu ce _stupide_ pari.

x

Revenant à la réalité, Sherlock considère la main tendue de John. Il pourrait l'ignorer et se replonger dans son Palais Mental, faisant fi du pari et de ses conséquences. _Mais cela ne plairait pas à John_. Et Sherlock, n'a pas envie de décevoir son ami.

Il prend alors sa main dans la sienne. _Calleuse et poussiéreuse._ Le choc de leurs deux paumes provoque l'apparition d'un petit nuage blanchâtre. Le blond tire et l'extirpe tant bien que mal du canapé. Il y était allongé depuis si longtemps maintenant qu'on pourrait croire que les cellules de son épiderme ont fusionné avec le vieux cuir.

Debout, le blond le détaille un instant. Son regard s'attarde sur sa tenue. _Plaisant._ Il porte son habituel pantalon de costume avec sa chemise pourpre.

« Tu devrais te changer si tu ne veux pas pourrir tes fringues, c'est un vrai capharnaüm là-haut ! » Explique-t-il en le désignant. Mais le détective hoche la tête négativement.

« Non ça ira. » Ils n'en n'avaient pas pour longtemps de toute façon. Sherlock allait l'aider à ranger deux-trois caisses puis prétexterait vouloir dîner. John serait trop surpris et ravi par l'envie de Sherlock – _rarissime_ – pour oser le contredire. Ils abandonneraient là le grenier poussiéreux et iraient chez Angelo savourer ses fameuses lasagnes aux épinards. Et la journée se terminerait parfaitement.

John ne dit rien, sourit et tourne les talons. Sherlock le suit en traînant des pieds.

La troisième marche de l'escalier grince. _Rassurante._


	2. La trouvaille de John

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Je ne vous embête pas longtemps aujourd'hui. Je me permets juste de vous dire : Merci. Dans les quelques jours qui ont suivi la publication de cette fanfic, j'ai eu des reviews, des follow et des fav'. Je suis vraiment touchée par ces intentions. J'espère que la suite est à la hauteur de vos espérances ;)_

_KH_

_PS : J'ai ajouté une nouvelle image en couverture de fanfic. C'est elle qui m'a inspirée cet écrit._

* * *

« Mrs Hudson. »

John passe un autre carton devant les yeux de son ami, afin d'en identifier le propriétaire.

« Moi. » La voix du détective est traînante, monotone et monocorde.

« Je t'en prie, tu pourrais y mettre un peu plus d'entrain ! » S'agace le médecin en rangeant l'objet sur l'étagère dédiée aux effets personnels du détective. Le contenu tinte. _Probablement la verrerie de laboratoire_.

« Non. C'est _ennuyeux_. »

Le blond lève les yeux au ciel mais ne peut empêcher l'ébauche d'un sourire apparaître sur son visage – la fossette gauche autour de sa bouche s'accentue et son œil frise légèrement –. Sherlock _l'amuse_, alors que d'autres le trouveraient exaspérant. Et Sherlock trouve cela _fascinant._ Une chaleur devenue familière s'empare de sa cage thoracique. Plus que fascinant. _Gratifiant._

Sherlock prend une inspiration et s'apprête à appliquer son plan d'évasion. Mais John tend les bras en direction d'un nouveau carton, sur l'étagère la plus haute. _Trop petit_. Le détective se ravise et l'observe se mettre sur la pointe de pieds et s'escrimer à l'atteindre, étirant bras et mains au maximum. La pointe rosée de sa langue s'échappe de sa bouche sous l'effort. La petite taille du médecin occasionne un spectacle _plutôt_ drôle.

« _Surtout, _ne m'aide pas ! »

« Ah, mais je n'en n'avais pas l'intention. » Rétorque le brun, les bras croisés.

Le blond se fige, se relâche. Puis se retourne, les mains sur les hanches. Sourcils froncés. Lèvres pincées. _Oups._

« Fous toi de moi, Sherlock ! Un pari est un pari. Tu _dois_ m'aider. Allez, bouge-toi avec ton maudit mètre quatre-vingt-trois et attrape-moi ce fichu carton ! »

Dans son effort pour déloger le carton, de la poussière est tombée en pluie fine sur ses cheveux blonds. Les petites mèches sur son front sont devenues grisonnantes. Sa pose. Son attitude. _On dirait un petit vieux_. Sherlock se retient de rire. L'air renfrogné qu'affiche son colocataire n'autorise pas la moindre boutade.

Il râle pour la forme. Il n'a qu'à tendre les bras pour atteindre le carton, sans aucun effort. Il le fait délibérément lentement, s'amusant du soupir exaspéré de son ami.

« _Merci_. » Fait-il, irrité avant d'éternuer pour la _onzième_ fois. « Satanée poussière ! » grommelle-t-il.

La voix grave du brun s'élève, constatant l'évidence avec calme : « Au vu du nombre _excessif_ d'éternuements depuis les vingt dernières minutes, je pense ne pas me tromper sur le diagnostic : tu es allergique à la poussière. »

John se retourne, un air faussement ingénu plaqué sur le visage. « _Incroyable _! Mais comment as-tu deviné ça ? » S'exclame-t-il en se parodiant lui-même.

Ils échangent un regard et pouffent de rire. La situation a des airs de Buckingham Palace.

« Allez viens, au lieu de te ficher de moi », lâche le blond, radouci. « Sortons cinq minutes avant que je ne meurs d'une crise d'asthme. »

Sherlock le suit volontiers, le carton toujours dans les mains. Ils progressent vers la chambre de John et s'assoient au pied du lit.

John éternue. _Douzième fois. _Décidément, il faudrait aller chercher des anti-histaminiques. Il examine l'état de sa chemise, le violet profond n'est plus ce qu'il était sous la fine pellicule de poussière. John avait raison, il aurait du mettre un vieux T-shirt. En fait, John a généralement raison lorsqu'il ne s'agit _pas_ de déductions. Ses déductions sont souvent – _toujours ? _– erronées. Mais elles ont le mérite de le mettre sur la bonne route.

Il jette un œil à son ami. Le voilà qu'il se met à tousser maintenant. Il a _presque_ pitié de lui. Repoussant le carton du pied, il se lève et lui lance :

« Je vais me changer. Tu devrais faire de même, ça calmerait ton allergie. »

Et il s'efface vers l'étage inférieur.

Lorsqu'il revient dans la chambre de John, celui-ci a enfilé un vieux T-shirt beige. _Afghanistan_, au vu de l'usure et de la couleur, défraîchie par le soleil. Il est assis en tailleur sur le sol, et a sorti et trié le contenu du carton. Il est penché sur un petit coffret de bois que Sherlock identifie aussitôt comme... _Oh, John._

« Sherlock, qu'est-ce-que c'est que ça ? » Demande-t-il en brandissant des petits papiers cartonnés de couleur rose.

« Oh ça. Rien. » Répond-il le plus nonchalamment possible en tendant la main vers les papiers. Mais John esquive le geste.

« Oh non ! » S'exclame le médecin, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, « Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça ! ». Et Sherlock sait en scannant ses yeux bleus, qu'_effectivement_ il ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça.

John commence la lecture des petites cartes avec un sourire non feint. « _Mycroft Holmes, Year 9*. A dit à son camarade de classe qu'il était un '_dégénéré'_ qui '_gaspillait de l'oxygène précieux aux autres_' »_ Il éclate de rire. _Son_ _agréable_. « Mon Dieu Sherlock, ce sont des bons de mauvaise conduite ! » Fait John, visiblement fier de sa trouvaille.

« Oui merci, je suis au courant »

Sherlock est renfrogné. Il s'assoie de nouveau contre le lit de John, tandis que celui-ci fouille dans la boîte à 'mauvais points'. Il aurait mieux fait de le laisser galérer avec ce fichu carton finalement.

« Mais comment se fait-il que tu aies conservé ça ici ? » Se demande John à voix haute.

_Enfin une remarque pertinente._ Mais la réponse était évidente.

« Petit moyen de pression sur mon frère. Faible, j'en conviens. » _Très faible_ même, s'il s'en réfère à tous les documents que possède son frère sur sa propre personne. Sans parler de toutes ses _maudites_ sessions de surveillance. Pouvait-il un jour espérer avoir la paix ? Aspirer à une vie privée ? Il en doute franchement.

John acquiesce, les lèvres pincées vers l'avant. Moue appréciative. Puis il tourne son regard vers lui. _Inattendu. _« Faible moyen de pression, certes. Mais un sacré moyen de passer un bon moment à se ficher de lui tu ne crois pas ? » Énonça-t-il l'air de rien.

_John Watson, votre fourberie m'étonne._

Sherlock plissa les yeux, scannant son ami. Sourcils levés dans l'attente d'une réponse. Ridules d'expressions accentuées. Sourire sous-jacent. Regard... comment dit-on déjà ? _Malicieux._

_Mais elle me plaît._

« Mycroft avait quatorze ans. Et _déjà_, il se voyait au-dessus de tout le monde... »

John se rassit correctement contre le lit et sourit. Il était tout ouïe.

* * *

_Vingt-neuf ans plus tôt..._

« A l'abordage Barberousse ! » s'écria le capitaine Sherlock en brandissant son épée – qui _objectivement_, ressemblait plus à un glaive en carton – en direction du vaisseau ennemi – Le lit de Mycroft -.

Barberousse aboya légèrement puis se hissa à bord du bateau ennemi. La bataille fut épique. Le fidèle second se battait comme un dieu. Le capitaine jouait de l'épée, frappant de taille et d'estoc les impertinents moussaillons qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin, en quête du Trésor.

Soudain, une touffe de poils couleur de feu entra dans son champ de vision. Barberousse, ce brave, se débattait, aux mains de l'ennemi. Le capitaine lui lança un regard. « Tiens bon mon ami, je viens à ton aide ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le capitaine était un homme de parole après tout. Prenant de l'élan, il sauta depuis le pont supérieur – la tête du lit – pour transpercer l'ennemi de sa puissante épée. Mais l'ennemi – un coussin _affreusement_ résistant – était coriace. Un véritable pirate, comme on en faisait plus dans ces eaux troubles des Caraïbes. Le capitaine envisagea son avenir un instant. Méritait-il sa clémence ?

Le capitaine n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que déjà, son fidèle compagnon décidait de son sort, abrégeant ses souffrances en un sinistre déchirement – _et un nuage de plumes._

« Barberousse ! » Gronda le capitaine, indigné. « Tu aurais pu attendre mon approbation ! »

Le fidèle moussaillon tressaillit sous la voix de son supérieur. Il prit une pose toute penaude, lui faisant des yeux de chien battu, – ce qu'il n'était _certainement_ pas – l'air désolé.

Sherlock ne résista pas bien longtemps à l'expression triste de son ami et lui caressa affectueusement le dessus du crâne, alors que quelques plumes duveteuses redescendaient sur eux comme des flocons de neiges. Barberousse émit un petit grognement d'appréciation en fermant les yeux. Les mouvements de sa queue balayait les centaines de plumes au sol.

« Va ! Tu es pardonné ! Cela fera faire un peu de rangement à ce traitre de Mycroft, après tout ! »

_Tiens_, quand on parlait du loup (de mer) d'ailleurs. Sherlock tendit l'oreille. Les voix de son frère et de Maman se rapprochaient inextricablement. La situation devenait de plus en plus critique. Il fallait envisager un repli stratégique.

« Abandonnez le navire ! » Cria-t-il à son équipage « Nous nous replions ! »

Barberousse sauta du vaisseau et suivi aveuglément son capitaine. Ce-dernier connaissait l'océan comme sa poche. Après avoir évité le terrible esquif du couloir, il s'engouffra dans la grotte de l'île de Sureté – sa propre chambre – en prenant soin d'éviter de croiser le chemin de ce traitre de corsaire, nouvellement à la solde de sa Majesté.

Sherlock referma la porte et s'y adossa tout contre, reprenant son souffle. Une belle expédition que celle d'aujourd'hui. Il ouvrit les yeux. Barberousse était assit sur son séant, la tête penchée sur le côté, semblant attendre quelque chose. Il reprit soudain ses esprits :

« Mais OUI, nous l'avons eu ! Nous avons volé le _Trésor_ ! » S'exclama-t-il en brandissant un gigantesque cookie qu'il avait subtilisé à son frère – le tiroir de la table de chevet était une bien _piètre_ cachette -.

Le setter irlandais suivit le cookie du regard. Une telle aventure méritait bien récompense, non ?

Ses pensées avaient du atteindre l'esprit de son maître car celui-ci partagea l'appétissant cookie en deux et lui en céda la moitié.

« Tiens, mon fidèle second, tu t'es bien battu ! » Fit-il en lui fourrant la moitié du biscuit dans la gueule. Le chien ne demanda pas son reste et dévora littéralement le cookie, agitant frénétiquement son fouet. Une myriade de petites miettes brunes vint décorer la moquette bleue marine de sa chambre dans le processus. _Maman n'allait pas aimer. _

Sherlock rit affectueusement de l'appétit gargantuesque de Barberousse. Il était complètement dingue de ce chien. Le meilleur pirate qu'il ait jamais formé – Il fallait dire que les peluches étaient _beaucoup moins_ réceptives à son enseignement. Il releva son cache-œil, se débarrassa de son tricorne et commença à grignoter l'autre moitié du délicieux biscuit – _Maman était la reine des cuisinières_ – tout en écoutant ce qui se passait dans le couloir.

« Myke, tu me déçois beaucoup. » La voix de Maman n'était en effet pas très joyeuse.

Sherlock releva la tête et tendit l'oreille. Qu'avait donc _encore_ fait Mycroft ?

« Pourquoi as-tu dit cela ? Tu te rends compte à quel point cela à du être blessant pour ton camarade ? »

Il avala une bouchée de cookie et entendit son frère renifler de dédain – sa nouvelle expression favorite –.

« Je n'ai fait qu'énoncer une vérité générale, Maman. Cet individu – si on peut encore le qualifier d'être humain, vu son manque évident de matière grise – est complètement _dégénéré_. »

Sherlock ne pu retenir un petit gloussement. Mycroft était passé du côté des corsaires, mais sa répartie était toujours aussi aiguisée que celle d'un vieux pirate.

« Mycroft Holmes ! » S'offusqua Maman. Sa voix était _atrocement_ montée dans les aigus.

« Oui, c'est mon nom. » Rétorqua l'intéressé avec flegme.

Maman gronda. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas aimé la petite boutade de son frère. « Mycroft, cesse ton impertinence. » Sherlock l'entendit respirer bruyamment par le nez, essayant de se calmer. Il croqua une nouvelle fois dans le cookie. _Oh ! Une noix de Macadamia_. La noix de Macadamia était absolument fameuse. _Surtout_ quand la personne qui aurait du la manger se faisait sermonner derrière la porte...

« Ecoute Mycroft, tu es un garçon intelligent. Et je _sais_ qu'il t'est difficile de supporter les camarades qui n'ont... comment dire... pas les mêmes _facilités_ que toi ? »

« Ah ça, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! » S'exclama le Corsaire avec insolence.

« Mycroft. » Gronda de nouveau la voix de Maman. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Sherlock sentit l'égo de son frère se rapprocher du plancher des vaches. « Pardon, Maman. »

« Donc, je disais... » Reprit-elle, « ...que c'est quelque chose que je peux _comprendre_. Néanmoins mon fils, rabaisser quelqu'un au point de lui signifier que '_sa respiration implique pour ceux qui l'entoure, un gâchis de précieux oxygène_' ne t'apportera rien, si ce n'est de la haine. »

« Mais Maman... Il l'avait _vraiment_ mérité... »

Maman soupira, mais reprit avec sagesse : « Myke, mon chéri. Tu as probablement raison. Pourtant, ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un mérite d'être insulté que tu dois _t'abaisser_ à le faire. En l'insultant devant tout le monde, tu ne t'es pas montré plus intelligent que lui. Tu as montré qu'il t'avait blessé et tu as cherché à le blesser en retour. C'est une attitude très basse tu sais. Je ne suis pas fière de ça. Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça, Mycroft. »

Sherlock se releva sur les genoux et observa la scène depuis la serrure de sa porte. Barberousse vint lui lécher affectueusement le cou. Il rit sous la chatouille mais repoussa gentiment son ami. Voir Maman remettre le Corsaire à sa place était quelque chose de bien trop rare pour qu'il se permette de le louper.

Son frère avait perdu de sa superbe. Il n'était plus le Mycroft de l'école secondaire** qui se pavanait devant les autres dans la cours de récréation. Les yeux baissés, il scrutait obstinément ses pieds. Son pied droit balayait maladroitement le sol devant lui.

Maman se baissa à sa hauteur et releva son menton du bout des doigts. Le geste de Maman était doux, comme toujours. Maman était la seule personne qui savait _comment_ leur parler.

« Mycroft, faire cela n'était non seulement pas très intelligent, mais en plus tu as donné aux autres un nouveau bâton pour te faire battre, en leur montrant une de tes faiblesses... » Son frère baissa de nouveau la tête, l'air..._honteux._ Mais Maman rehaussa de nouveau son menton.

« Mon chéri, retiens ceci aujourd'hui : _Être affecté n'est pas un avantage_. »

Mycroft la regarda dans les yeux. Saphirs contre Émeraudes. La lumière qui diffusait tranquillement par l'œil de bœuf donnait à la scène des airs irréels. Le moment aurait pu être immortalisé par un peintre. A cette pensée, une petite douleur vint picoter Sherlock, au niveau du cœur. Enfin le Corsaire hocha la tête. Maman sourit et son attitude changea visiblement. Se relevant, elle demanda au rouquin :

« Et que t'avait dit ton camarade, pour te mettre dans un état pareil ? »

La nuque de Mycroft pris soudain une couleur qui ressemblait fortement à la nuance de sa chevelure. Sherlock su immédiatement que ce qui allait suivre devrait rester gravé dans sa mémoire. _A vie_.

« Que je devrais faire un régime... » Marmonna-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Sherlock ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer de rire alors qu'il observait Maman retenir difficilement un petit gloussement. La petite douleur s'envola aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Maman se reconcentra et l'esquisse de sourire qui apparaissait à la commissure de ses lèvres s'effaça aussitôt.

« Bon, Mycroft. Maintenant que tu as compris pourquoi ce que tu as fait était _mal_, j'aimerais que tu t'excuses auprès de ton camarade demain. Et ce soir, tu rangeras ta chambre aussi. Tu ne descendras que lorsque ce sera fait. »

_Oups._

« Mais Mamaaaaan... »

« Il n'y a pas de 'mais' Myke... »

Maman fit volte-face dans un bruissement de tissu. Elle redescendit les escaliers avec toute la grâce qui la caractérisait, emportant avec elle sa délicieuse odeur de gardénia.

Mycroft poussa la porte de sa chambre, les épaules basses. Sherlock se retourna et fit face à Barberousse. Il remuait la queue, prêt pour une nouvelle aventure. Il était temps de battre en retraite.

Le capitaine réajusta rapidement son cache-œil et son tricorne. Ouvrant la porte, il laissa son fidèle compagnon se faufiler devant lui avant de le talonner silencieusement. La porte de la chambre du Corsaire grinça de façon caractéristique.

« SHERLOCK ! »

_Ah. _Visiblement, il n'appréciait _pas_ les plumes.

* * *

_*correspond à la 4__e_

_**correspond au collège_


	3. Insouciant

_Hi everyone !_

_Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews qui m'ont fait grand plaisir ! Un merci tout particulier aux guests, auxquels je ne peux pas répondre personnellement : Je vous adore, et vos reviews sont vraiment un motivateur de dingue ! Un autre grand merci spécial pour **SomeCoolName** : Merci de m'avoir botté le cul pour poster ce chapitre :p (Allez lire ses fanfics de toute urgence, cette fille est une déesse de l'écriture !)_

_Chers lecteurs, voici donc le chapitre 3 ! Je m'excuse mille fois du délai, mais j'ai du corriger la fin du chapitre sur les conseils de ma merveilleuse bêta **Lou Rose** (T'es géniale, ma belle) et j'ai, comme vous vous en doutez, énormément peiné à remanier cette fin de chapitre. J'espère donc encore une fois que cela vous plaira, et surtout, que les personnages ne seront pas trop OOC !  
_

_Je vous remercie encore une fois de lire ma fic, et je ne peux que vous enjoindre à laisser une review si cela vous a plu (ou pas d'ailleurs, c'est d'autant plus intéressant de comprendre pourquoi), comme d'habitude, je serai ravie de vous répondre. Vos reviews me boostent vraiment et m'incite à écrire encore plus :)_

_Bonne lecture,  
_

_KH_

* * *

« Et c'est de _là_ que vient toute cette mascarade à propos des régimes de ton frère ? » Demande John, la bouche entrouverte, entre deux éclats de rire.

Le brun se renfrogne légèrement.

« Mais ce n'est pas une _mascarade_. Mon frère a _vraiment_ besoin d'un régime, c'est tout. »

Sherlock ne peut qu'observer son colocataire repartir dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il a dit de drôle. Mycroft a _besoin_ d'un régime. C'est un fait. Il reporte son attention sur John. Il se tient les côtes. Il rit si fort qu'il doit s'en faire mal. Sherlock ne comprend toujours pas. Mais il apprécie. Le rire de John emplit toute la pièce. _Plaisant._ Soudain, il prend conscience du soleil qui filtre à travers la fenêtre. Il lui réchauffe gentiment le haut de la nuque. _Tiède._ Il sent ses poils se dresser dans un réflexe pilo-moteur caractéristique.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de _si _drôle, John. »

John se retourne et lui fait face. Il halète, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Ses muscles orbiculaires des yeux tressautent légèrement, et ses ridules d'expression se creusent imperceptiblement. Il semble lutter contre une nouvelle envie irrépressible de rire. Sherlock baisse le regard et ramasse le petit carton rose, entre lui et John, puis le remet à sa place, dans la petite boîte de bois. _Acajou_. Il peut apprécier son reflet caractéristique à la lueur du soleil. Elle est travaillée à l'aide de petites gravures florales, qu'il caresse affectueusement du bout des doigts. _Tout à fait du goût de Maman_. Un sourire nostalgique apparaît malgré lui sur son visage. Il l'ouvre de nouveau. Elle est bien remplie. Mycroft et lui n'étaient pas vraiment des anges, il faut bien l'avouer.

Il soupire, se recentrant sur l'instant présent. Puis abaisse le couvercle. Mais la main de John l'interrompt.

« Hey, on n'en a pas fini ! »

Qu'a-t-il dit déjà ? '_Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça'_.

Il est _largement _temps d'aller chez Angelo et d'oublier ce foutu grenier.

« John, je... »

Sherlock l'observe. Il s'apprête à sortir sa phrase-échappatoire, mais quelque chose dans l'attitude de John l'en empêche. Ses yeux. _Ils brillent_. Sa bouche, étirée en un léger sourire. Son visage. _Détendu. Rajeuni._ Il y est. John est _insouciant._ Sherlock a réussi. Il cligne les yeux, et recule légèrement, admirant son œuvre. _John insouciant_. C'est tellement rare, que ç'en est _beau_. Il repense à ce moment entre Mycroft et Maman. Ce moment emprunt d'une grâce si irréelle qu'il aurait mérité d'être peint.

Sherlock regarde de nouveau John. S'il avait été doué en peinture, il aurait déjà pris les pinceaux.

John se racle la gorge et Sherlock sait qu'il a dépassé les sept secondes. _Oups. _Un léger silence s'installe, seulement rompu par le bruit étouffé de leurs respirations. Sherlock voit John regarder pensivement devant lui. _Réflexion._ Ses mains triturent les poils du tapis. _Nervosité. _Puis il jette un œil par terre et s'empare d'un nouveau petit carton rose dans la boîte en acajou, l'air de rien. Il s'applique à lire les inscriptions :

« _Sherlock Holmes, Year 2*. A accusé un parent d'élève d'avoir une relation extraconjugale. La fille de ce monsieur est en larme... _»

Sherlock ajuste sa position sur le sol, mal à l'aise. Soudain, la commode en pin de son colocataire semble être un objet fascinant. Il déglutit. Il est plus facile de parler de son frère que de lui-même. John lui lance un petit regard. _Taquin_. Il n'y a plus aucune trace de gène sur son visage.

« Ne me dis pas que tu te conduisais _déjà_ comme ça... »

_Touché._

« Et pourquoi en aurait-il été autrement ? Je ne faisais qu'énoncer un fait à un homme qui me cassait les pieds. » Répond aussitôt le détective, légèrement vexé.

« Sherlock, tu avais _six ans_... ! »

« ...Et j'étais pleinement conscient de mes capacités de déductions. »

Sherlock hausse le menton dans une moue boudeuse. John lève les yeux au ciel, mais ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire. Le brun comprend qu'une fois de plus, il l'amuse. Cela est toujours aussi gratifiant.

Il lâche malgré lui un sourire. _Garde le contrôle._ Il ferme les yeux, inspire doucement et recherche le souvenir associé à l'archive.

Il y est.

* * *

_Vingt-neuf-ans plus tôt..._

Sherlock considéra un instant les crayons de couleurs face à lui._ Bleu cobalt ou bleu roi ? _Il tergiversa un instant, puis décida que le bleu électrique serait finalement plus approprié. S'emparant du crayon élu, il continua d'élaborer son nouveau dessin – un bateau pirate surmonté de son équipage – et Sherlock se dit que finalement, il n'était pas si mauvais. Son dessin – _de l'Art, ça allait sans dire_ – surclassait largement celui de sa voisine. Voisine qui _au demeurant,_ commençait sérieusement à l'agacer avec ses manières. Elle lissait sa queue de cheval blonde pour la _septième fois_ depuis qu'elle s'était installée à ses côtés. Ses cheveux allaient être aussi raides que des baguettes si ça continuait. Et puis ces petits regards qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer. C'était _énervant._ Non, pire. _Ennuyeux. _Cela perturbait la concentration de Sherlock. Ne pouvait-elle pas s'occuper de son maudit dessin et lui ficher la paix ? Le petit brun se dit que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire, lorsque la voix fluette de la petite fille s'éleva :

« Qu'est-ce-que tu dessines ? »

_Ah. Eh bien si en fait, cela pouvait être pire._ Sherlock leva les yeux dans sa direction, et pu très distinctement observer ses joues rosir. Mais _pourquoi _? Sherlock se dit que ne pas comprendre le pourquoi du comment d'une expression faciale était _inacceptable_. Il lui faudrait demander des éclaircissements à Maman, ce soir. Puis, il admira de nouveau son œuvre. Il fallait être idiot pour ne pas voir qu'il s'agissait d'un vaisseau pirate – le pavillon noir orné d'un crâne était _relativement_ explicite. Sherlock soupira, désabusé par un tel manque de perspicacité chez une jeune fille de sept ans.

« Eh bien, cela semble _évident, _non ? »

La petite blonde pinça les lèvres et rougit encore plus. Cette fois-ci, Sherlock fut en mesure de détecter de la gêne. Il se félicita. Bientôt il pourrait décrypter toutes les grimaces que faisaient les autres à longueur de journée. Il allait se reconcentrer sur la création de la barbe du capitaine lorsque la voix maladroite reprit :

« Euh... c'est des pirates ? »

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel. Allait-il _enfin_ être tranquille un jour ?

« Non. Ce _sont_ des pirates. Tu n'as pas appris ta conjugaison ? » Demanda-t-il, sévère.

La petite fille ne répondit pas. Elle détourna vivement la tête et se concentra sur son dessin. _Enfin !_ Elle n'avait pas l'air très contente cependant. Mais cela importait peu à Sherlock. Maintenant, il pouvait enfin s'appliquer sur la barbe du capitaine.

« Tu sais jeune homme, ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'appelait _Barbe bleue_ que sa barbe _était_ bleue... »

Décidément, le monde était contre lui aujourd'hui. Sherlock inspira profondément puis releva la tête en direction de la voix impertinente. _Merci_, il était au courant.

« Papa ! » S'exclama la petite blonde à ses côtés en tendant les bras en direction du nouvel arrivant.

Le brun haussa un sourcil. Décidément, la stupidité était transmissible de père en fille apparemment.

« Regarde la jolie fée que j'ai dessiné ! Elle est pour Maman ! »

« Oh, elle va être contente ma chérie, elle est su-per-be ! » S'exclama le père, aussi blond que sa fille.

_Su-per-be ?_ Si ce... dessin – Le terme _gribouillis_ semblait en fait largement plus approprié – était 'su-per-be' alors le sien était digne d'être exposé dans les plus grands musées du monde. _Vraiment stupide. Et aveugle._

Le père adressa un regard lumineux à sa fille. « Range tes affaires Abby, veux-tu ? Nous allons faire quelques courses et puis nous rentrerons à la maison. »

Abby obtempéra tandis que son père retournait son attention vers Sherlock.

« Et oui, jeune homme. Barbe bleue, ce n'est qu'un surnom tu sais. Pas la peine d'user tes crayons bleus. » Dit-il avec un sourire bienveillant.

Sherlock lui répondit avec un magnifique sourire faux. Il se demandait comment se débarrasser de cet impertinent tout en lui donnant une bonne leçon. Il le scanna du regard, et soudain, cela s'imposa à lui. La solution se trouvait juste _là_, au niveau du col de sa chemise.

« Monsieur... Langford ? » L'interpella-t-il en lisant le nom de famille sur l'étiquette du cartable de sa voisine.

Monsieur Langford se retourna.

« Oui, mon garçon ? »

Sherlock retint une grimace. Il n'était _pas_ 'son garçon'.

« Abby a les cheveux très blonds. » La petite rougit à cette mention. « Vous êtes blond également, je suppose que votre femme l'est, elle aussi. »

Simple supposition logique. La petite était beaucoup plus blonde que son père. Elle devait donc tenir sa teinte de cheveux de sa mère. _Probablement_. Sherlock se promit d'étudier plus précisément l'hérédité. Il ne voulait pas être _presque_ sûr. Il voulait _être_ sûr.

Le père fronça les sourcils.

« Euh, oui. Pourquoi ? »

Sherlock afficha un petit sourire satisfait. Puis, il demanda tranquillement en faisant papillonner ses paupières : « Alors que fait ce long cheveu _brun_ sur votre col ? »

Monsieur Langford était mortifié. Sherlock retourna son attention vers sa mallette de crayons de couleurs – Un crayon indigo se baladait parmi le dégradé de crayons verts. _Inacceptable ! _– et enchaîna, avant même qu'il ne réponde :

« Et oui Monsieur, ce n'est _que_ le cheveu de votre voisine très..._ proche._ Pas la peine d'user de votre salive pour vous justifier, vous savez. »

Sherlock rangea convenablement le crayon indigo qui s'était perdu, puis croisa les bras avant d'afficher un sourire qu'il savait particulièrement arrogant. Il avait remarqué que cela mettait les gens particulièrement mal à l'aise, - une _aubaine_ pour décrypter tout une nouvelle palette d'expressions faciales. Monsieur Langford n'échappa pas à la règle. Tout d'abord, il tiqua. Sa tête s'était brusquement penchée vers la droite. C'était drôle. On avait l'impression que quelque chose l'avait piqué dans le cou. Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés alors que son regard reflétait l'incompréhension. Non, pas l'incompréhension, _l'indécision_. Mais le moment de flottement fut court. Sherlock avait compté, cela avait duré moins de trois secondes. _Passionnant. _Monsieur Langford était un livre ouvert. Lire en lui était _tellement facile. _Ce qui était moins facile cependant, c'était de comprendre le _pourquoi_ des émotions. Sherlock devrait étudier ça _après._

Donc, l'indécision était passée. Langford s'était redressé et le toisait de toute sa hauteur, prenant une grande inspiration qui gonfla largement sa poitrine. Le pirate en herbe rit intérieurement. L'homme ressemblait beaucoup au perroquet du capitaine de son livre illustré préféré lorsqu'il bombait le torse. Sa bouche était pincée. _Colère._

« Sale gosse pernicieux... » Cracha-t-il. Sa voix était sifflante, comme un serpent. _Fascinant et inattendu. _C'était la première fois que Sherlock entendait ça. Cependant, sa voix était si grave et si basse que ç'en était finalement beaucoup plus inquiétant.

Abby fronça les sourcils à son tour et son regard fit un aller-retour entre son père et son camarade. « Papa, qu'est-ce-que... ? » Demanda-t-elle, paniquée.

« Reste en dehors de ça Abigail, c'est entre cet insolent et moi... »

La tension était à son comble, même Sherlock pouvait le sentir – ses poils s'étaient brusquement dressés, ce qui était _bizarre_, car il ne faisait absolument pas froid ! – La petite se mit à sangloter. Finalement, Sherlock se dit qu'il aurait peut être mieux fait de ravaler ses propos. M'enfin, il en allait de son _honneur_ tout de même ! Il n'était pas _ignorant_ à ce point, _surtout_ lorsqu'il s'agissait de pirates !

Alertée par le chagrin d'Abby, la maîtresse d'école accourut. Sherlock balaya la salle autour de lui. Tous les regards avaient suivi l'enseignante, pour finalement se poser sur _lui_. Il y avait ceux, à la fois étonnés et moqueurs de ses camarades. Celui furieux, de Monsieur Langford. Celui, humide d'Abby. Et enfin, celui... _désabusé_ de sa maîtresse.

Alors, Sherlock soupira, et rangea ses crayons de couleurs avec soin avant d'entrecroiser ses doigts sur la table. Visiblement, ce n'était pas ce soir qu'il allait finir ce dessin... ce qui était fort _ennuyeux._

*équivalent du CP


	4. L'arbre dans la forêt

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère, saura vous convaincre ! Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage, je serai ravie de vous répondre ! D'ailleurs, merci à toutes celles et ceux qui m'en ont déjà laissé, elles me touchent énormément et me donne envie d'écrire à nouveau._

_Je vous souhaite un merveilleux été, ainsi qu'une très belle fête de la musique._

_Bien à vous, _

_KH._

**Bêtas** : _Deux pour le prix d'une ! Il s'agit des génialissimes __**Somecoolname**__ et __**Lou Rose. **__Merci à vous deux qui m'apportez tellement..._

**Edit :** _J'ai enfin trouvé la source de l'image qui m'a inspiré ce récit. Il s'agit d'un fanart de lizthefangirl._**  
**

* * *

John le regarde, et Sherlock se sent soudain replongé en enfance, à essayer de distinguer une émotion sur le visage de son colocataire. _Illisible._ Ce devrait être simple pourtant. À trente-cinq ans, Sherlock a largement eu le temps de faire le tour des livres concernant la gestuelle et le langage caché des expressions. Mais voilà, c'est John. Et John ne répond à _aucune_ logique. _Singulièrement_ _fascinant._

Les sept secondes ne sont pas passées, mais pourtant, c'est lui qui détourne le regard. Certes, c'est fascinant_, _ mais c'est surtout _déroutant _et_ frustrant._ Sherlock ne comprend pas. Il n'a jamais compris en fait. Comment John, ce petit homme blond au courage inversement proportionnel à la taille peut à ce point échapper à son contrôle ? Bon sang, même Mycroft est plus prévisible !

Et pourtant, ils n'ont plus besoin de mots pour se comprendre. _Paradoxe._ John Watson. La personne qu'il connaît à la fois le mieux et le moins bien de tout l'univers.

« Du thé ? »

Il relève la tête, et il est reconnaissant au médecin de le sortir de ses pensées. Il aurait pu y rester des heures. John sourit aimablement.

« Oui, ça me semble approprié. »

Alors Sherlock se lève en un froissement de tissus. Sa silhouette dégingandée domine la pièce tandis que son colocataire s'empare discrètement de la boîte acajou, qu'il cale sous son bras droit, prenant appui sur sa main gauche pour se relever. _Inconfort._ Sa jambe le fait souffrir. Sherlock le voit à la façon dont il se relève, portant tout son poids sur l'autre, valide. La position en tailleur visiblement n'est pas des plus confortables, ce qui explique cette brusque envie de thé.

« Darjeeling, je suppose ? »

_Question rhétorique._ Sherlock ne se donne pas la peine d'y répondre. Bien sûr que ce sera du Darjeeling, et John le sait parfaitement.

Ce-dernier hausse les épaules, un demi-sourire flottant sur les lèvres puis s'engage dans le couloir. Il éternue en passant à proximité du grenier – _treizième fois_, Sherlock dira à Mrs Hudson de prendre rendez-vous chez l'allergologue – puis s'engage dans les escaliers. John saute par-dessus la troisième marche, alors Sherlock appuie de tout son poids dessus. Elle grince. _Bruit délicieux_. La tête blonde devant lui se balance de droite à gauche, et il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en sachant l'expression amusée qu'arbore son visage. _Gratifiant. Toujours._

La table de la cuisine est miraculeusement vide. John en profite pour y déposer silencieusement la boîte, bien en évidence. Le ton rouge éclatant contraste avec le chêne. Sherlock se tait et s'assoit patiemment. John fouine déjà dans les placards. Il est sur la pointe des pieds. _Cocasse._ Sherlock lui a bien déjà dit de changer les boîtes de thé de place, mais le blond ne veut rien entendre. Le thé est et restera sur la deuxième étagère du placard droit. _Fierté mal placée._

Le blond se saisit de deux boîtes. Comme toujours, du thé noir. Une boîte de Darjeeling et une d'English Breakfast. Si Sherlock boit du Darjeeling en toute circonstance, alors John savoure la saveur corsée de l'English Breakfast plutôt en fin de journée. Mais durant la matinée, c'est la saveur de bergamote de l'Earl Grey qui a sa préférence.

Il l'observe se mouvoir avec aisance dans la cuisine. La théière est mise à chauffer sur le feu tandis qu'il sort une tasse de porcelaine et un mug du placard – _gauche, cette fois-ci_. Le mug est pour John et la tasse – avec la soucoupe – est pour lui. _Routine_. Sherlock sait qu'il devrait trouver ça ennuyeux. Et pourtant alors que John, souriant, lui tend sa tasse – _parfaitement infusée_ – avec son nuage de lait, il se dit que non, c'est juste _rassurant_.

La chaise grince contre le parquet alors que John la tire et s'assoit dessus. Il cherche distraitement le sucrier du regard. _Trouvé. _Ses sourcils se haussent et son regard s'illumine. Sherlock ne peut que s'amuser de la banalité de la chose. _John Watson, l'être le plus normal du monde. _À un colocataire près.

Mais John est silencieux. Pas un mot depuis l'étage, et _ça,_ ça n'est _pas_ _normal._ Si Sherlock peut se passer de sa langue pendant plusieurs jours, John lui, a une moyenne d'interruption d'une heure et quarante-sept minutes. Au delà, il a une fâcheuse tendance à parler tout seul, quand bien même Sherlock ne daigne lui répondre – ce qui est, par ailleurs, _particulièrement agaçant_ lorsqu'il se replie dans son Palais Mental.

Alors, le détective fronce les sourcils et se met en tête de découvrir le pourquoi du comment de cette absence de parole. John ne le regarde pas et est concentré sur son thé, y ajoutant méticuleusement deux morceaux de sucre – _calibre 5_. Il plonge ensuite sa cuillère dans le breuvage, fait sept tours – _dans le sens anti-horaire_ – porte le mug à sa bouche et _comme d'habitude_ manque de se brûler. Il le repose précipitamment, souffle dessus, et tend les bras dans un réflexe de pandiculation en baillant légèrement. _Jusque là, rien d'anormal. _Et puis ça y est, Sherlock comprend. John lance l'air de rien un regard furtif à la boîte d'acajou fièrement dressée entre eux.

Le brun pourrait lever les yeux au ciel et lancer une remarque cinglante sur la transparence des pensées de John, mais il n'en a pas le courage. John est de bonne humeur depuis qu'il a trouvé ces bons, et Sherlock n'a pas envie de briser cela aujourd'hui. Alors, en silence, il jette un œil à son colocataire, ouvre la boîte et se saisit d'un petit carton au milieu.

« Oh celui-là, Maman ne l'a même pas vu je crois ! » Dit-il en lisant l'intitulé du bon.

Il abaisse la carte, et John le regarde. _Enfin._ Ses yeux s'illuminent, et il sourit. _Tout est_ _parfait_.

* * *

_Vingt-neuf ans plus tôt..._

« Capitaine, regardez cette carte au trésor ! Elle nous mène tout droit à l'île de la Tortuga ! », dit le petit moussaillon de plastique que Sherlock tenait entre les doigts fins de sa main gauche.

Le petit brun était assis sur le banc du square, non loin de l'école. Comme d'habitude, il attendait son frère avant de prendre le chemin de la maison, – _hors de question pour les deux frères d'être vus en présence l'un de l'autre en sortant de l'établissement scolaire_ – alors pour passer le temps, il jouait avec les Playmobils du bateau pirate que ses parents lui avait offert à Noël.

Le capitaine dans sa main droite n'en croyait pas ses yeux : « Par ma barbe, mais c'est bien vrai ! Nous lançons une expédition dès demain matin ! », le moussaillon sauta de joie.

Une ombre vint lui cacher le soleil. _Désagréable._ Sherlock leva les yeux pour découvrir son corsaire de frère, le regard lointain, les mains vissées sur les bretelles de son sac à dos. Il était l'heure d'y aller. Le petit brun soupira, fourra les Playmobils dans ses poches, se saisit de son cartable et s'engagea à la suite de son frère qui commençait déjà à marcher en direction de la sortie du parc.

Mycroft était grand. _Beaucoup trop grand_. Ses longues jambes faisaient un grand pas tandis que celles de Sherlock devaient en enchaîner deux petits pour le rattraper. Maudite soit la croissance.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, Sherlock scruta attentivement son frère. Ses yeux étaient plissés et ses sourcils froncés en une moue irritée. Rageur, il tapait dans les cailloux sur son chemin. Qu'avait donc _encore _fait ce maudit corsaire ?

« Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrives ? »

Le rouquin le tança brièvement du regard. Sherlock se retint de lui tirer la langue. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être énervant lorsqu'il profitait de sa taille pour le dominer de toute sa hauteur. Sherlock avait _horreur_ de ça. Vivement que l'hormone de croissance s'empare de son système et donne une raclée à sa girafe de frère !

« Rien. », marmonna l'aîné, en se reconcentrant sur le chemin.

« C'est faux. », rétorqua le brun, plus pour le plaisir de le contredire qu'autre chose.

« Sherloooock... », souffla-t-il, las.

_Oh._ Il était _vraiment_ arrivé quelque chose. Si ça n'avait pas été grave, Mycroft n'aurait même pas pris la peine de lui répondre et se serait contenté de l'ignorer simplement, en bon corsaire qu'il était devenu depuis la rentrée. Les corsaires et les pirates, ça ne faisait pas bon ménage.

_Peut-être que le pirate en lui ne s'était pas vraiment éteint ?_

Sherlock inspira profondément l'air printanier aux senteurs fleuries du parc pour se donner du courage.

« Didrik ? » Tenta doucement le petit brun.

Son grand frère posa de nouveau son regard sur lui. Mais un regard doux, presque nostalgique cette fois.

« Hans... »

Le petit brun sourit de toutes ses dents. _Didrik Pining_ et _Hans Pothorst*_, les pirates inséparables étaient de retour, au moins durant un bref instant. Il donna un petit coup de coude amical dans les côtes du rouquin qui rit brièvement, amusé.

« Capitaine Didrik, quel mal vous a-t-il donc été causé pour que vous en soyez si touché ? », demanda Sherlock, faisant des efforts d'élocution pour rentrer dans la peau de son personnage.

Mycroft le regarda un instant. Ses yeux le jaugeaient alors qu'il semblait peser le pour et le contre. Trois secondes passèrent, qui parurent une éternité à Sherlock.

« Mon cher Hans, je crois que j'ai couru à ma perte aujourd'hui. », dit-il, en relevant le menton.

Le petit brun se retint de sauter de joie. Son frère _était_ Didrik. Sherlock avait toujours adoré jouer aux pirates avec Mycroft. Leurs aventures imaginaires étaient épiques. Ensemble, ils avaient vogué à travers le monde, et Didrik lui avait appris bien des choses dans de nombreux domaines. Mais ce que Sherlock préférait, c'était le langage si distingué de Pining.

« Souhaitez-vous me raconter, Capitaine ? »

Mycroft ébouriffa affectueusement la tignasse brune de son frère – _geste qu'il ne s'était plus permis depuis l'été dernier_. Sherlock ne dit rien mais ferma brièvement les yeux, appréciant le moment. Puis, le rouquin sortit un petit carton rose de la poche arrière de son sac. Sherlock eut une grimace. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce genre de carton... et les punitions qui s'ensuivaient.

« Voyez vous-même... », fit-il en lui tendant le petit bon.

Sherlock s'en empara. Il était daté du jour et signé de la main du médecin scolaire. Le médecin était énervé. _Très énervé. _Il en était même arrivé à raturer, se méprenant sur la classe de son frère.

**Date **: _21/03_ **Nom **: _LE GAMIN HOLMES_ **Year **: (12) 9

**Nature de l'offense : **_Physique et Verbale_

**Faits : **_IL VIENT JUSTE DE DIAGNOSTIQUER UN CANCER CHEZ UN GOSSE. __FAITES QUELQUE CHOSE._

**Signature : **_T. DAVID M.D._

_Oh. _L'emploi excessif de majuscules irrita les yeux de Sherlock. Maman n'allait pas être contente _du tout._

« Un _cancer _?! », s'étonna Sherlock. Il ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou bien se sentir horrifié.

« Il en avait tout les symptômes ! », se défendit Mycroft, alors que sa voix reprenait un ton normal. « Tout faisait penser à un cancer du poumon : toux, expectorations sanguinolentes, sifflement, essoufflement... »

« Ou alors à une vilaine... comment il a dit le docteur déjà ? Ah, oui ! Une_ bronchute_... », le coupa Sherlock en se rappelant la désagréable maladie qu'il l'avait cloué au lit durant l'hiver.

« _Bronchite_, Sherlock. Avec un 'i'. »

_Qu'importe._

« Bref, cela ne résout pas le problème de toute façon... », grogna Mycroft en reprenant le carton rose.

Il arrêta sa course et s'assit sur un banc en fixant le petit bout de carton rose entre ses doigts. Sherlock l'avait rarement vu ainsi. Mycroft faisait presque nu sans toute son arrogance et sa superbe. Penaud, il était assis là, sur ce banc, les épaules affaissées, et Sherlock se demanda ce qu'il devait faire en tant que petit frère. Habituellement, il l'aurait ignoré ou lui aurait simplement craché une remarque cinglante – _un corsaire ne méritait que cela de toute façon _– mais là, face à ce grand frère qui n'avait rien pour se défendre, Sherlock se sentit désemparé.

Alors, maladroitement, il s'assit à ses côtés et passa son bras sur son dos. Il ne savait pas _pourquoi_ il faisait ça, mais il _sentait_ qu'il _devait_ le faire. Tout aussi maladroitement, Mycroft soupira et s'appuya contre lui. Sa chaleur diffusait lentement contre son corps. C'était _curieux_, mais _pas désagréable. _

« Maman va me détester... », lâcha le rouquin, d'un ton désespéré.

Sherlock aurait pu lui soutenir le contraire, mais cela n'aurait servi à rien. Son frère était dans de beaux draps. Ça, c'était sûr_. À moins que..._

« Le problème vient de la réaction de Maman quand elle aura vu ce bon n'est-ce-pas ? »

Le rouquin hocha tristement la tête. Un petit moment passa.

« Dans ce cas, il suffit qu'elle ne le voie pas... », s'enquit le petit brun sournoisement.

Mycroft tourna lentement la tête pour rencontrer le regard malicieux de son génie de petit frère.

« Je crois que c'est une mission tout à fait appropriée pour Didrik Pining et son fidèle moussaillon Hans Pothorst ! »

Sherlock sourit à son frère sans aucune arrogance – ce qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps – puis répondit :

« Tout à fait, mais à _une condition_ ! »

Mycroft se redressa, toute ouïe.

« Nous signons une trêve _pirate-corsaire_ et tu reviens me lire des histoires du soir ! »

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils :

« _Pirate-corsaire ? » _

_Oups. _Il semblerait qu'il ait oublié d'avertir Mycroft de son nouveau surnom.

« Peu importe. On redevient les Pirates_ comme avant_, au moins pendant un mois ! C'est ça, ou je dis tout à Maman. Marché conclu ?», fit le petit brun avec assurance.

Le _corsaire-de-nouveau-pirate_ sourit brièvement et tendit la main à son frère.

« Marché conclu. »

Et c'est ainsi que tard dans la nuit, ce soir-là, une petite tête brune vînt discrètement fourrer le bon incriminé au beau milieu de la boîte à mauvais point. Après tout, quel meilleur endroit qu'une forêt pour y cacher un arbre ?

* * *

_*Didrik Pining et Hans Pothorst étaient de véritables pirates (puis corsaires) allemands qui voguaient ensemble au 13__e__ siècle. On leur attribue la découverte des Amériques en 1473, bien avant l'arrivée de Christophe Colomb. Dans ma fanfic, Sherlock et Mycroft, - avant l'arrivée de Sherlock à l'école - jouaient aux pirates et se sont attribués les identités de Didrik et Hans. A l'arrivée de Sherlock à l'école, Mycroft a changé d'attitude, ce qui justifie son passage du côté des « corsaires » aux yeux de notre détective en herbe._


End file.
